The Cajun & The Southern Belle
by ScArLet105
Summary: Remy Lebeau a charming cajun comes to the institute, leaving his demons behind him. But will they come back to harm him? Remy/Rogue and some Rogue/Scott
1. Default Chapter

The sunlight permeated through the curtains as it filtered through the room. Rogue moaned as the beams devoured her, her pale porcelain skin feeling the warmth, a feeling that was most unwelcome.  
  
" Rogue!" Kitty Pryde screeched, yanking the covers off Rogue.  
  
The sun now roamed her whole body, forcing Rogue's eyes to open. Green fire spitting from her eyes," Ya'all are the most irritatin' mornin' people ah have eva' met!" she shouted.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes, not as if this hadn't happened a million times before," Rogue, now that was like totally uncalled for. The professor is waiting downstairs with a new recruit, and-" Kitty paused to make sure that Rogue was listening," I think that you might actually like him.  
  
Rogue rolled over, her lips curved in a scowl," We get new recruits all the time Kitty, nothin' special bout any of um. Plus ah'm in no mood ta fraternize,"  
  
Kitty heaved a deep sigh," Like you ever are," she said curtly. Closing the door as she left Rouge to sulk in her own puddle of depression. ~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~ Kitty phased through the floor and into the kitchen, where the rest of the X-men chatted amiably with the new recruit. Remy Lebeau was a charming Cajun from down south New Orleans. He had chiseled good looks, a muscular physique, and piercing eyes that seemed to glow of red fire.  
  
" She's not coming professor, said she's in no mood of fraternize," kitty reported, taking a seat next to Kurt.  
  
Evan looked up from his plate of jellied toast," Is she ever in the mood to fraternize?" everyone giggled as Remy looked perplexed," Sorry man, don't be TOO hurt. Rogue's not the friendliest person in the world,"  
  
" I see, Remy is not hurt, but very interested in talking t' dis Rogue. She seems, how do ya say, very interestin'," Remy scratched his chin.  
  
Jean Grey flipped her long red hair as she spoke in a haughty tone," Trust me Remy, you don't want to talk to Rogue. All you'll end up with is a bruised ego, among worse things,"  
  
" If you don' mine chere, I would like t' see fo myself," Remy noticed a glare that seemed to directed from behind Mr. Shades.  
  
Scott polished off the last of his toast before announcing that it was time to be leaving," Come on Remy I give everyone a ride to school,"  
  
Remy shook his head," Dat a'right shades, Remy has his own set of wheels,"  
  
Scott glowered at Remy from behind his shades," The name's Scott," There was a long pause as the two seemed to be glaring at eachother," Kitty go find Rogue and tell her to hurry up, we're leaving,"  
  
" Dere is no need, I would be more da'n happy t' give chere a ride." Remy smirked slyly.  
  
Scott looked furious, his jaw clenching," No that's alright we'll just wait,"  
  
Jean looked at her watch," Scott we have to get to school. Just let Remy give Rogue a ride,"  
  
Remy kissed the back of Jean's hand causing her to swoon slightly," Tank' ya chere, fo' believin' in Remy. I promise, no harm shall come t' Rogue,"  
  
" Alright then everyone get in the car," Scott ordered. Everyone, sensing the tension rushed to the red convertible in unison. As soon as everyone left the kitchen he turned to Remy," I don't trust you Cajun, and you better not harm Rogue,"  
  
Remy raised a somewhat amused eyebrow," Don' you worry ya self-shades. Rogue will be in good hans',"  
  
Scott heard the tooting of the horn, Jean and gang getting peevishly impatient," Alright then, but I warned you," Scott gave Remy one more daggering look before leaving.  
  
" My, my, my very uptight one we got dere'," Remy said as he leaned against the wall, awaiting the famous Rogue.  
  
Rogue skidded down the steps wearing her usually gothic make-up ridding her of her naturally flushed cheeks. Her brick red lipstick setting off against her pale white skin. Her two white strands of hair were tucked behind her blatantly pierced ears. Today she slacked on her normal protective outfit. Instead she simply wore a curve-hugging black skirt with a green long- sleeved shirt that complimented her eyes. Of course the infamous black gloves were firmly in place.  
  
Rogue walked down into the kitchen to see it unmistakably empty," God dammit!" she pounded her fist on the table," I can't believe those jerks, how could they jus' leave me like that?"  
  
Remy emerged from the corner of the kitchen," Don' be mad my petite, Remy told de res' of de X-men t' go on wit' out you,"  
  
Rogue's emerald eyes flared with anger," lisson' here, I don't care who the hell ya are, or where ya came from. But what ah do care about is why the hell ya told off MAH ride. Now how in the hell am ah sposed' ta get ta school?"  
  
Remy chuckled, watching how cute she was as her temper flared," Do not worry chere, Remy will be given' you a ride t'day,"  
  
Rogue's mouth tightened," Why?"  
  
" Well, we didn' get a chance ta formally introduce ourselves dis mornin'. So I figure, why not get acquainted over a ride," he winked at her slightly but soon realized that his Cajun charm was faulting.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes," Whateva' but can we get goin' ah'm gonna be late now,"  
  
Remy smiled mischievously," Somehow I seriously doubt dat chere,"  
  
Rogue gave a sardonic chuckle," Uh huh, sure class starts in 5 minutes, it takes at least that much tahm' ta get there,"  
  
" Well I guess Remy is special den, cause I get us dere in tree," he took the skeptical look from Rogue as fuel for the challenge, and how he did enjoy a good challenge," Come on now, we'd betta get goin'," he tossed her a black helmet and walked out the door.  
  
Rogue followed looking bewilderedly at the helmet," What the hell am ah sposed to use this fo?" she shouted after him.  
  
"You will see my petite,"  
  
Rogue dropped the helmet as she stepped outside the door. Parked next to the flower garden was a black Harley Davidson, and Remy sat revving the motor motioning for her to sit behind him," Forget it Cajun, there is no chance in hell that ah'm gonna go on that thang,"  
  
Remy laughed heartedly putting on his helmet and gloves," Are you tellin' me dat de fearless Rogue is scared?"  
  
Rogue shook her head as she growled," No ah'm not scared, ah jus' value mah life that's all,"  
  
Remy put out his hand," I guarantee you its safe chere, Remy wouldn' let anyting' happen t' you," he shot a coaxing smile.  
  
Rogue threw her head back in frustration, placing the helmet over her auburn locks," Alrigh' Cajun, but not too fas' now," she hopped on the back securing her helmet.  
  
Remy put his hands on the bars before starting," I suggest dat you put your arms around my waist my petite,"  
  
Rogue snickered wittingly," Ya wish Cajun, ah'm not fallin' for that one,"  
  
" Very well den," the motorcycle started and quickly accelerated.  
  
Rogue screamed as she wrapped her arms tightly around Remy's waist instinctively. Feeling her body cut through the wind like a knife through butter.  
  
" When Remy said put you arms round his waist he did not mean to choke de life out of him," Remy shouted.  
  
Rogue did not loosen her grasp," SLOW DOWN YA PHYCO CAJUN, YA GONNA KILL US!" Rogue screeched, her lips flapping through the wind.  
  
" Sorry my petite, Remy said dat he would get us dere on time, and dat is exactly wat Remy is gonna do,"  
  
" Do ya always refer to ya self in the third person?" she asked shouting in his ear.  
  
"It's a Cajun ting' chere,"  
  
In no time they were in the school parking lot, Rogue felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. She had to pause for second, returning oxygen back to her lungs," Are ya crazy! Ya could've killed us!"  
  
Remy hopped off his bike, taking off his helmet and releasing his reddish- brown locks. He gave a genuinely confused stare," Remy said he get us here, an' look we here wit time t' spare!"  
  
Rogue gaped in utter anger and frustration as girls passed and shot him schoolgirl smiles. He stood at least a good 5'9 with baggy khaki's and a tight white tank covered by a brown collared shirt; so it was no surprise to Rogue that girls were practically fawning over him.  
  
" Are all de' girls dis' frenly'?" he asked smugly, flashing rouge his lady- killer smile.  
  
" Nah, they drool over any guy wit two feet. Ya aint anythin' special Cajun, let me tell ya that," she spat.  
  
Remy feigned a hurtful look," Somehow, I sense dat chere is upset?"  
  
" Duh Cajun! Ya really need ta check ya head, I think some'n is wrong up in there," Rogue retrieved her bag from the back of Remy's bike and began walking. But Remy soon followed, walking dangerously close," Back off Cajun, there is no need ta be come'n that close ta me,"  
  
Remy stepped away," Don' be yellin' at dis Remy chere. I on'y wanted t' know where my classes were, but I guess I can always ask one of dem girls. I sure dey' be more den happy to help Remy out-"  
  
Rogue snatched Remy's schedule and stared at it," First period is English, ah can take ya there on my way. and second period-ah no! jus' my damn luck, ya in my class,"  
  
" Ya know chere, now I am start'n ta tink ya really don' like Remy," he smiled jokingly, although he didn't think that Rogue was one to appreciate his humor.  
  
Rogue began to speed," Hurray' up Cajun. We gonna be late!"  
  
Remy jogged to keep up with her," Slow down my petite, Remy is not as how do you say? Physically fit as chere,"  
  
The day went as well as Rogue had expected. By the end of first period, Remy had managed to attract a whole flock of jittering girls. He waltzed through the halls like a King, A king of hearts.  
  
" Rogue?"  
  
Rogue turned around to see an always pleasant face," Hay Scott,"  
  
Scott looked passed Rogue and frowned," Looks like chicks dig the Cajun charm huh?" a pinch of jealousy embodied in his tone.  
  
Rogue laughed scornfully," Yah, ah guess so. I don' see the big deal bout' him though, he's jus' an arrogan', stubbon', ego-maniac-"  
  
" It is nice t' see that chere tinks' so highly of Remy" Remy had unnoticeably stalked his way up to Rouge and Scott, accompanied by his 'groupies' who giggled at every word.  
  
Scott tugged on Rogue's sleeve gently," Come on Rogue, we're going to be late for history," Truth be told, Scott really did not want Rogue to succumb to Remy's flirtatious charm.  
  
" Wait, for me my petite. Does chere not remember dat I am in er' class? I guess dis means dat you and I are also in de same class shades," Remy grinned wildly, watching Scott's face redden.  
  
Scott wrapped his arm protectively around Rogue, as if warning Remy that she was his territory," We should be going Rogue, we're going to be late,"  
  
Rogue looked up at Scott, who was too busy staring at Remy, who was too busy staring Rogue. It was all very confusing," Ahl'righ Scott, lets go,"  
  
Scott smiled triumphantly as he led Rogue into the room.  
  
The rest of the day went rather well. Only to get worse. 


	2. Sorry it had to end this way

" K, can we do dis already Mon ami?" Remy said to Professor Xavier, who disregarded the Cajuns rather ill mannered tone.  
  
" If you don't mind Remy, I would like to wait till the rest of the team arrives. I believe they'd be rather interested in your abilities," Xavier looked at his watch sending a mental message to all of the X-men, reporting the impatience of the rather peevish Remy.  
  
" Alrigh' we're here professor," Rather late then never Rogue and the rest of the team entered the danger room, readily dressed in their uniforms.  
  
" Well, an audience, dis puts a little pressure on Remy, non?" Remy winked at Kitty and Jean, much to the chagrin of Rogue, who simply inched closer to Scott 'I see chere, is a' so a master of dis game'  
  
" Remy, are you ready?" Professor Xavier asked with his own impatience.  
  
Remy smirked," Remy always ready. Wish me luck chere," he said towards Rogue, who simply rolled her eyes.  
  
Rogue crossed her arms across her petite chest," Break a leg Cajun, an' I don' mean that figuratively,"  
  
Remy smiled as if to say 'touché'," Righ' den les' go,"  
  
The rest of the team watched from the glass tower as the danger room began," T minus 3.2.1 ignite danger room,"  
  
The room changed from an empty steel room to a deserted marshland. Suddenly rebooted sentinels came forth blasting laser beams at the agile Cajun. With acute speed Remy dodged every shot that came his way. Finally, he pulled out an ace of clubs. Rogue watched attentively as the card turned a bright pink, and then exploded as it hit the robot.  
  
After the show was over Remy emerged sweaty and beaten," so ow' did I do?"  
  
Jean and Kitty clapped loudly showing their utmost support, as did the rest of the team. But Remy did not care, he wanted the approval of only one, but it was obvious she was unimpressed," What my petite? Chere not enjoy de show?"  
  
Rogue scoffed," Ya moves r'weak, and no apparen' strategy what so eva. Overall I think ya need some improve'n"  
  
Remy looked agape," Well den I spose' chere can do better?" he asked impulsively.  
  
Rogue's smile reached to the opposite ends of her face," As a matta' of fact I can," she set the settings on the control panel and walked over to Remy," If ya don' mine' I'd like ta borraw' some'n," she walked over to Remy removing her black glove, she touched his face for a mere 2 seconds.  
  
Remy felt a slight wave of nausea and dizziness," Wat' chere do to Remy?" he asked, stumbling to keep his balance.  
  
She smiled returning her black glove to her hand," You'll see sugah," she entered the danger room as the time began.  
  
Rogue found herself in against a gigantic image of the mutant referred to as 'juggernut'. With her new found speed and agility she flipped over him retrieving a large rock from the ground. The rock soon turned a familiar pink hue and exploded on Juggernut. The battle continued as Rogue showed off her fighting abilities and still making good use of Remy's powers. After the fight reached its plateau, Rogue was the undisputed winner.  
  
Remy clapped in a slow steady beat," Well den it seems as Rogue as' de power to mimic den, non?"  
  
Rogue still flushed and exhausted shook her head," Not exactly Cajun,"  
  
Professor Xavier explained," Rogue can steal the thoughts, feelings, powers and memories through touch-"  
  
Remy's suave smile was replaced by a frantic scowl as he grasped firmly onto Rogue's covered shoulders," Did chere absorb Remy's memories!" he shouted abruptly, everyone went quite.  
  
Logan aka Wolverine, who had always considered Rogue as a daughter stalked forward," Ya let her go gumbo. Or you'll have me to deal with, and trust me you don't want that," Six metal claws shot out of Logan's hands, gleaming, ready to strike.  
  
Remy glared at the rest, his true colors finally coming through. Everyone gasped as they saw his eyes, red on black, glowing like fire in the black of night," You stay out of dis Mon ami," he shot a row of five cards at Logan and turned back to Rogue," Now tell me, as' chere been looking into Remy's mind?"  
  
Rogue swallowed her fear and growled," Ah on'y touch ya fo a secon'. The most ah saw was ya getting sent ta detention today. Now let me go!"  
  
Remy released his grip," Ah guess Remy won' be practicing wit' chere anytime soon. If you don' mind professor, Remy gon' call it a night,"  
  
Professor Xavier nodded," Yes Remy go on ahead. We'll talk more about your detention tomorrow,"  
  
Remy nodded and walked up to his room, while the others stood there, simply flabbergasted.  
  
Logan placed a hand on Rogue's shaking shoulders," You all right there stripes?"  
  
Rogue took a second to recollect the previous event. Remy's eyes still haunting her mind," That guy is psycho! How could ya'll let him come here!" Rogue screamed, running up to her room in anger.  
  
Logan contemplated going after her, but Ororo Monroe aka storm stopped," I'll take care of her. It was my idea to bring Remy here in the first place." Logan nodded.  
  
' That guy is more then psycho, he's dangerous. Ah can't believe that they would let him in here. Why, wat guy would grab a woman like that?' Rogue's thoughts were interrupted as a knock sounded at her door," Leave me alone! Ah don' wanna talk ta any of ya!" Rogue shouted.  
  
Storm used her power to gently blow the door ajar. It definitely helped being a weather witch when dealing with such a troubled adolescent," Rogue, Child, it's Ro'. Please, you don't have to talk, just listen,"  
  
Rogue hugged her knees against her chest, saying nothing.  
  
" Please don't be too upset, and try to understand,"  
  
Rogue grunted 'try ta understan' wha'?' she thought.  
  
" Remy is haunted by many demons from his past. You of all people should know what it feels like to come from troubled waters,"  
  
Rogue's demeanor softened, she did know what it felt like to never have a steady family, or a normal childhood. She never met her father, and her mother was a mutant fighting for an evil cause, something Rogue put behind her a long time ago. She was raised by her foster mother Irene, who was a future-seeing mutant. Irene predicted Rogue's powers early on and forced Rogue to cover herself up head to toe. That's where the feelings of isolation and loneliness began.  
  
" It was my idea for Remy to come here. He and I go way back; he's a good kid Rogue. The cards he was dealt in life just hasn't been a winning hand, if you know what I mean,"  
  
Rogue finally looked up and spoke" Ah can't help bah' think that he's hidn' some'n Ro," she said meekly.  
  
Storm arose and tapped Rogue lovingly on the head," Aren't we all my child? Every one of us has secrets that are ours, ours to keep, to give; it is our decision what to do with them. All I ask of you is to respect that Remy has things that he does not wish to tell to anyone,"  
  
" Ah guess ah can understan' that, but ah still can't forgive him for his behavior today,"  
  
Storm smiled understandably," No one is asking you to child. Just know secrets are a part of who Remy is, and just because you can, doesn't mean you have the right to take any of them away from him," Storm said before leaving.  
  
'Maybe, but secrets ain't good fo nothin','  
  
Remy lay awake on his new bed, his hands behind his head. He looked at the clock 11:00 A.M. he stared into the ceiling thinking about his actions during the danger room session. He knew that Rouge hadn't meant any harm, how was she supposed to know about the darkness that flowed inside of his memories? He remembered her green eyes wide and petrified as she stared at him.  
  
This was all new to him. He wasn't used to being in one place, having a steady home, he just wasn't accustomed to sameness. Back in New Orleans he roamed to streets freely, belonging to no one he was free to do what ever he wanted, with whomever he wanted. He never went to school, well, not the academic kind anyway. And he definitely never had such kindness shown to him.  
  
' I must go an' apologize to er'. Dere no way she be talk'n to me tomorrow,' Remy pulled off the white flannel sheets and proceeded to Rouge's room. Being cautious not to awake anyone  
  
He came to her door. The lock was no problem, he picked it with ease," Chere? Chere?" he whispered sharply.  
  
Rogue stirred, looking at her clock, the red numbers beamed 11:05 A.M," Wha' tha' hell?" she looked around her  
  
Remy sat beside her," Please don' scream chere. Remy on'y wan'a say he sorry for how he acted. Its just dat.dere are some tings bout Remy dat you don' know, tings dat you would'n wan'a know," Remy looked down. Only his red pupils glowing in the moonlight.  
  
" There are things bout' everyone Cajun. We all have things that we don' wan' anyone ta know. But ya don' see everyone spaz'n out li' you did today," Rogue said, animosity still lingering on her tongue.  
  
"I know chere, an' fo dat Remy sorry. But dere are tings dat you don' understan' chere. Tings dat you couldn't possibly comprehen',"  
  
" Ya whateva sugah. I know fo a fact that keepin' secrets on'y en's up hurting people," Rogue said coldly.  
  
" Maybe chere, but sometimes it hurts more to tell dem, at least wat dey don' know won't hurt um,"  
  
Rogue didn't answer.  
  
Before leaving Remy whispered," Good nigh' chere. Sorry dis is how it had t' start out," 


	3. Demon Belle

All members report to the danger room' Professor Xavier sent a mental message to the entire team.  
  
Remy looked startled, turning swiftly at every angle," Who said dat?" he pulled out a card out of his brown trench coat and scanned the room.  
  
Rogue laughed silently, but then replaced it with a condescending snicker," Come down Cajun; it's jus' tha' professa'. Memba' he's a telepath,"  
  
Remy gave a sheepish 'I-knew-that' smile and put his card back in his pocket," Guess dis Cajun have a lot to learn, non?"  
  
Rogue muffled a smile," Yeah, I guess so. Now come on we're late," Rogue said beginning to run. She knew from experience, not to mention countless lectures, on being punctual for these impromptu meetings.  
  
Remy breathed heavily, trying to catch up. He was fast, just not as fast as Rogue," I guess dis is goin' to become a pattern huh chere?"  
  
" Wha?" she asked, her breath accelerating.  
  
" You runnin' away, an me followin' you," he grinned wildly, thankful that Rogue didn't see him. He was sure that Rogue would've slapped that grin right off his smug face.  
  
Rogue and Remy entered the room, flushed and out of breath from the run. The rest of the team gawked at them, each having a different conception.  
  
" Where the hell were you two?" Scott said angrily. His face almost as red as Rogue and Remy's. He stared at the Cajun prince," I suspect that YOU are the reason Rogue is late," he spat.  
  
Remy wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead nonchalantly," I guess so. Sorry I not used dese' mental messages of yours professor," Remy said with insouciant air.  
  
Scott wrapped his arm around Rogue and led her to stand where the rest of the team was waiting," Professor just got word that there is going to be an assassination in New Orleans,"  
  
Remy's eyes glowed fiercely at the mention of his hometown," De debutant ball," he whispered, knowing that all the prominent families of the South attended this annual event at this time.  
  
" Right Remy," all eyes turned to Remy as the professor spoke," I just spoke to a woman by the name of Scarlet Wilks, seems like magneto's goons are trying to kill her daughter Klara; who is supposed to be coming out that night,"  
  
" Like what do you mean coming out professor?" Kitty asked.  
  
Remy decided to intervene," It is custom dat every young belle be presented into society. A femme's commin' out usually informs all de young beaus dat she is ready fo marriage,"  
  
" Okay now that we've got that cleared up, what does this have to with us?" Scott asked, not liking Remy's little know-it-all innuendos.  
  
" Well I'm sending two of you to go under cover and masquerade as Klara and her escort. Since Remy knows so much about New Orleans I only see it fit that he go, and lets see…Rogue you shall go as Klara,"  
  
Rogue shook her head," Professa' ah don' do balls, ya know that," she heard Jean and Kitty volunteer eagerly.  
  
" Sorry Rogue, but you match the description, even down to those white stripes," Professor Xavier chuckled amusingly.  
  
" I guess chere not de only one wit dat hair after all," Remy said humorously. He found it hard to believe that someone else would have those exact same white bangs. Something that he thought was solely a Rogue thing.  
  
Rogue, becoming extremely irascible shot Remy a deadly glare," Ah don' know professa. Ya talkin' ta a girl that came from the dirty south side. Ah don' know if ah can fit in with those rich aristocrats," Rogue knew she ooze poise, or etiquette, or any grace what so ever. And she would've rather died then have Remy there to witness her lack of 'class'.  
  
" You'll do fine Rogue, Scarlet will teach you and Remy everything you need to know. Plus you already have the accent, it just needs to be…trained that's all," The professor said, making sure to sugarcoat every word.  
  
" Wha' ya mean is that I have ta sound like a benevolent drone of a belle instead of southern trash right?" Rogue asked bitterly. Why was the professor sending her on this mission anyway? Did he think that she couldn't fit in with that crowd without someone's guiding her?  
  
" The professor didn't mean it that way Rogue," Jean said, still sore that she didn't get the mission. In her eyes, she was more capable of the job then Rogue.  
  
" Yeah sure, well I'll tell ya'll this. I'm gonna fit into that circle perfectly, and no one will no any betta!" Rogue assured them. She was going to show everyone that she could handle this mission with dignity and a high degree of professionalism," Now if ya'll well excuse I'm gonna go an' pack," she flipped her hair and walked away.  
  
Professor Xavier fiddled with his fingers" Well like I've always said, all she needs is the proper motivation," he said.  
  
" Well dats great and all professor, and I'm sure she'll be a great belle, but you'll have to find yourself another beau," Remy hanged his head, he would've loved to go back home, and escort Rogue to the ball. But he had worked so hard to parallel his old life and his new one, and he wasn't about to ruin it all.  
  
'Remy' professor said through telepathy' I know why you don't want to go, and your reasons are justified. I believe that the assassin's guild has something to do with this and I need you there. Without you there Rogue's life could be in danger' As soon as the rest of the team became suspicious Xavier spoke," Are you sure Remy? Don't you miss that good old Cajun food?"  
  
Remy cogitated over his decision," When do we leave?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue buckled herself in the X-jet and set the coordinates for New Orleans, Louisiana," Ya ready Cajun?" she asked, trying to sound as composed as she possibly could.  
  
Remy wasn't the biggest fan of flying, but like he'd ever admit it," Ya really have ta ask dat question chere?" the plane began to take off at high- speed and soon they were sitting back vertically piercing through clouds.  
  
The professor's voice ran through the jet," Rogue? Remy? Is everything okay?"  
  
The jet stabilized as it returned to normal position," Everythin' runnin' smoothly so far professa. Ready ta give us the full 411?" Rogue turned on the monitor as the professor's face materialized.  
  
" You will arrive at the airport at exactly 2:00 AM, there you will take a cab to a diner by the name of 'Pubs'. Mrs. Wilks meet you there. Make sure that no one is watching you, and keep your communicators on at all times,"  
  
" Why all de trouble for dis femme?" Remy asked.  
  
Xavier's forehead crinkled," I'm not quite sure yet, but cerebro and I shall be trying to sense any kind of conspicuous mutant activity. Now remember, you are not to refer to each other by your real names; Rogue you are Klara Wilks, daughter of Scarlet and Charles Wilks, age 17. Remy you are 18-year-old Ashley Butler, son of Blanch and George Butler. Now I must be leaving, take care,"  
  
" Ashley? What kine' of name is dat? Dat is a name for a belle not a beau!" Remy cursed as Rogue chuckled softly," What so funny? You da one dat is goin' to be accompanied by a guy named 'Ashley', what ya tink dat say about you?"  
  
" What can ah say, ah only went for ya looks," Rogue said laughing.  
  
Remy laughed too," Ya know chere, I tink dis is de first time I heard your joke b'fore,"  
  
" Well don't get used to it."  
  
" I wasn't plannin' to," Remy smiled as the both leaned back and prepared for the long ride. Remy soon drifted off into his dream world…  
  
He was back in New Orleans, back at his house of demons. The blond femme caressing every inch of his body 'ya ran away from me once gambit, an' ya aint doin' it again ya here me!' he flinched as her evil blue eyes never left him. She inched closer, straddling him, kissing his neck,' "stop Bella! Bella stop! Stop!"  
  
Rogue shook him gently," Remy wake up," her voice sounded alarm as he shivered. His eyes flicked open," We're here," she said.  
  
" K, I go get our bags," he prayed that she didn't hear him talking to his demon belle. 


	4. Funny woman

Rain poured down in heavy droplets as Remy and Rogue stealthfully left the jet undetected; Rogue under her green raincoat and Remy in his quotidian brown trench coat. They waved for a cab and jumped in hurriedly.  
  
" To Pubs diner please," Rogue addressed the old cabdriver.  
  
" Pubs, now dats a great place, but who you be meetin' dere dis late chere?" the driver asked suspiciously. His Cajun accent a little thicker then Remy's.  
  
" Dat be none of your business Mon ami," Remy snapped. The driver did not respond.  
  
" That wasn't very nice Remy," Rogue said obviously surprised by Remy's callousness.  
  
" Listen chere, you don' know bout Naw'leans like I do, you just do what I say got it?" Remy said. He struggled to get his brown contact in place as tears sprang from his eyes," Merde! Dese damn tings' hurt!"  
  
Rogue turned her head to the window; ever since they got off the plane he had been so distant and cold. Not the friendly Cajun she was used to," Who's Bella Remy?" Rogue asked softly, still gazing out the window.  
  
Remy's jaw hardened," Dere be no Bella chere,"  
  
Rogue knew he was lying, she could here the quiver in his voice," You were screamin' her name while ya were sleepin'. Ah saw ya face, sweatin', you were scared, an' angry,"  
  
Remy turned away from Rogue," I said dat dere is no Bella,"  
  
Rogue could see through the window the tears that came from Remy's eyes. But this time she was sure that they weren't because of the contacts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~**~  
  
When they got out of the cab a plump brunette was waiting for them outside the door. She wore a long gray coat that reached till her ankles. Brown slacks and a white blouse underneath. She extended her jeweled hand," You must be Rogue and Remy, I'm Scarlet," she said politely.  
  
Remy kissed her hand gently," Nice to meet you chere," he smiled.  
  
Scarlet twiddled with her pearl necklace as she swooned," my, my, my what a charmer. You shall fit right in," she turned to Rogue trying to submerse a gasp," Why you look almost exactly like Klara,"  
  
Rogue plastered on a smile," That's why ah'm here," she tried to keep her Southern drawl away from her new more dignified Southern accent.  
  
" Well of course the make-up needs some work, the clothes most definitely, but of course these are all fixable flaws," Scarlet said, as if Rogue were some kind of Barbie doll.  
  
Rouge bit the insides of her cheeks, holding back the words that wanted to roll off her tongue. Thankfully Remy saved her," Mrs. Wilks please, it be very cold out here. Could we get goin'?"  
  
Scarlet threw her head back and laughed," Oh of course, ya two must be freezing, not ta mention hungry! Come, we shall go to my humble home a bode! And get…acquainted,"  
  
In her limo she looked at Rogue," I thank tha' two of you, my daughter Klara means the world ta me, and doin' this for me leaves me beholden to ya forever,"  
  
Rogue smiled, this was what she loved about being an x-men. Helping people no matter how much they did or didn't deserve it. Then watch them try to thank them, knowing that they could never repay their courageous deeds," Thank ya; we are glad that we can help. But we do need ta ask ya a few questions, if ya don't mind,"  
  
Scarlet's eyes widened for a second," Of course ah don't mind,"  
  
" Do ya have any idea why these people are tryin' ta kill your daughter?"  
  
Scarlet shook her head," If ah had an idea, ah wouldn't have called ya now would I?"  
  
Rogue nodded," Ah guess ya right, but still you have no clue as to why your daughter is being targeted? Is she a mutant?" Rogue knew that Scarlet was aware of mutants, and was well aware that Rogue and Remy were ones.  
  
Scarlet gave an austere stare," My daughter is no mutant! She is as normal as any belle in New Orleans!" she shouted, obviously not approving of her daughter being accused of have mutant DNA.  
  
Rogue wanted lay a swift slap across Scarlet's face but Remy grasped tightly on Rogue's hand," driver can ya roll up the window?"  
  
" Very well miss," a protective tinted glass came up as a barrier between the driver and the three of the passengers.  
  
" Now why did you do that?" Scarlet asked," Henry knows about mutants, he is no harm to you,"  
  
" How long is it to your house?" Remy asked.  
  
" Oh about an hours drive, I would never live around here, all the simpletons dwell in this area,"  
  
" Why don't ya take a nap them Mrs. Wilks?" Rogue suggested, anything to get that woman to stop her endless condescending attitude.  
  
" Oh that's Alright dear, I'm not tired at all,"  
  
Rogue slipped off her glove and touched Scarlet's face gently, as she did Scarlet went unconscious," Well ya are now,"  
  
"Chere!" Remy shouted in a harsh whisper," Why you dat for?"  
  
" Don' worry Cajun she'll be fine, plus ah know you wanted her ta shut up as much as ah did," Rogue stated, smiling mischievously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*  
  
Scarlet came about just as they reached her manor. Her eyes twittered open as she looked confusingly at Rogue and Remy," What happened?" she asked," What did you do to me!?" she growled at Rogue.  
  
Remy spoke in Rogue's defense," Chere did nottin' my petite, you were jus' tired. Why such a prestigious femme as yourself must get tired once in a while, non?"  
  
Scarlet flushed," Oh ah suppose your right. Ah am a very busy woman ya know?" she said," Sorry that ah accused ya darlin'," she apologized to Rogue.  
  
Rogue smiled graciously," That's alright," Professor was right about sending Remy. Rogue couldn't even count the number of times he'd saved her tonight. But it didn't help her pride much.  
  
Scarlet's manor was enormous. A large veranda and large pillars supporting the structure. A golden paint trim along the widows, and bushes of roses bordering the verdant lawn. 'so this is how the other half lives' thought Rogue.  
  
" Don't worry about your bags, Henry will get them," Scarlet quipped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Rogue's eye's gleamed as she took in her surroundings; everything from the staircase to the marble floors seemed to sparkle of gold iridescence. Portraits of many generations of akin clung to the cream walls and fine artworks adorned every French coffee table. Rogue gently perched herself near the blazing fireplace, upon a vanilla croissant chair; the cool leather tingling against her skin.  
  
Remy stood, acting as if he would contaminate anything he touched," Very nice place ya got here chere,"  
  
Scarlet beamed proudly," Yes, it has been in my family for decades, quite valuable at that," she said," Now come, I'll show the two of your to your quarters. I arranged for your rooms to be connected, only a door between them,"  
  
Rogue and Remy climbed the spiral staircase, the inanimate eyes seeming to follow them causing paranoia. Rogue held onto the golden banister, captivated by the diamond chandelier that hung so delicately over the living room. She could see all the many servants scurrying about, cleaning or jabbering amongst themselves about the latest gossip.  
  
" If you need anything," Scarlet began," Just feel free to ask any one of the hired help, they'd be more than happy to cater to your every whim,"  
  
Rogue nodded," Thanks,"  
  
Scarlet stopped before a door and handed Rogue a small silver key," I call this room the Carnation room," she said," I think you'll be quite fond of it,"  
  
Rogue thanked her and inserted the key into the lock, the door flung open, a wave of pink erupted into view. The carpet was a creamy peach, the curtains a brighter hue of the same color. The sheets, comforter, pillows were all the same plush pink color. Pink carnations and roses were visible in pale pink vases, which were placed upon a nude corner table. Even the bath towels were of the same sickening color.  
  
Remy entered through the adjoining door, bellowing in laughter," Dat Scarlet is one funny woman," he said picking up a fuzzy pink pillow," Like your room chere?"  
  
" It looks like Barbie exploded in here," she said," ah hope your room is jus' as bad!" Rogue marched through the door into Remy's completely ordinary quarters," That's not fair! She puts you in a normal room but ah get stuck in Barbie's summer palace!"  
  
Remy laughed," My petite, you must' understan' belle's here like pink. It's a feminine color,"  
  
" Are ya sayin' that I'm not feminine?" Rogue asked," Jus' cause I don' happen to like pink?"  
  
Remy shook his head," No, it was jus' to inform you. Wouldn' wan you to take a offense to Mrs. Wilks puttin' you in here. Don' wan' you t'cause more trouble,"  
  
Rogue scoffed," For ya information ah wasn't gonna start any trouble," she stated," Ah can handle staying here without throwin' a fit thank ya very much,"  
  
" No one here to appeal you on dat chere, jus' remember your manners. Naw'leans is still a place of customs, one wrong utensil and ya be scarred fo' life,"  
  
Rogue plopped down on a rose embroidered loveseat, while opening the large armoire. Gowns of silky fabrics and many colors hung with little notes taped on each one 'Rogue, wear this at Sunday dinner', 'Rogue this is to be worn at morning meal,'  
  
" How dare she!" Rogue ripped each slip of paper off the dresses, crumpling them into a ball," Acting as if ah can't even dress mahself'!"  
  
Remy hung his shaking head," And here I tought' you weren't going t'throw a fit,"  
  
A knock at the door sounded as Scarlet walked in," Rogue, ah see ya found your dresses. Do ya like?"  
  
Remy gave Rogue a silent warning," Ah do very much. But don't ya think that these are a bit, too much for the occasions?"  
  
Scarlet patted Rogue on the head," My dear foolish child. How is anyone going ta believe that you are mah daughter if ya dress like some Yankee,"  
  
Rogue looked dumfounded, Scarlet was still living back in 1860's. Hardly anyone referred to anyone as a 'Yankee' these days," ah'm not a big Yankee fan, ah'm more of a Redskins kind of girl,"  
  
" Oh what a sense of humor!" she squealed," Just save that humor for us now, ah don' want ya sharing it with anyone else now ya hear?" she said, trying to sound as pleasant as possible," Well mornin' shall be approachin' soon. Might as well get some rest you two,"  
  
Remy nodded," Good night Mrs. Scarlet, you too chere,"  
  
" Night Cajun," she said," Good night Mrs. Wilks," Rogue got up and began to lead her to the door.  
  
" You two well do a good job," she said," The chemistry between ya two…it's so…intoxicating," she smiled one last smile and left.  
  
Rogue pondered her words. Chemistry? With Remy? Intoxicating?" That woman really needs ta get a life. Remy and me? Hah! Well Remy was right, that woman is funny," 


	5. Scarlet's brightest moment

Remy awoke, away from the dreams that haunted his soul. Between the pillars of shadows and dreams she called out of him. She beckoned him to return to her, those piercing blue orbs pulling him. The dream was always the same, SHE was always the same. When the dream ended, he always awoke, wet with perspiration; Goosebumps along his arms.  
  
A pink pillow hit his head," Wake up Cajun! Mornin' meal is about to be served," Rogue said. She was dressed in a flounced lilac frock, with a swooping neckline. A tight bodice squeezed her tummy in, and her freshly curled tresses bounced off her shoulders. Her make-up was light and soft, rouge giving her a touch of natural color.  
  
" Mornin' ma petite," he said groggily," Ya lookin' nice dis mornin',"  
  
Rogue hopped on one foot as she tried to get on a white stiletto," Well," she snorted," It isn't as bad as ah thought, ah must admit,"  
  
Remy lifted off the white covers, wearing his blue boxers," K, well den I guess it be my turn to clean up huh?"  
  
Rogue smiled in triumph as she wobbled slightly to her room," See ah knew ah could-" Thud. Rogue fell flat on her face, groaning she got up, pure frustration in her eyes," Damn these things! How can anyone wear these?"  
  
Remy laughed as he went to get ready.  
  
Ten minutes later Rogue was pleasantly astonished to see a completely different Remy. His brown trench coat was replaced by a crisp blue, button- up collared shirt and gray slacks. The messy auburn bush was now combed and slicked back and he was cleanly shaved.  
  
" Wow ah guess ah'm not the only one who cleans up nice," Rogue said," But where's the tie? I could've sworn there was a tie,"  
  
" Dere was," he said," but I chose not to wear it. It only breakfast,"  
  
Rogue shook her head," Uh huh Cajun, if ah have to wear the complete ensemble, you do too," she walked over to his armoire and picked out a matching blue silk tie. She tied in on his neck as he moaned in protest," Stop being such a baby," she scolded," There, ya look beautiful,"  
  
Remy enjoyed the feel of her hands around his neck, even if they were protected by white gloves," I see Scarlet is now aware of your power,"  
  
Rogue took her hand back swiftly," Yeah, ah just hope no one gets suspicious of me wearing these,"  
  
" Gloves aren't dat peculiar chere," Remy assured," dere quite common actually,"  
  
Rogue felt better as she sighed," Alright shall me make out debut?"  
  
Remy took Rogue's hand and led her out the door. They walked down the stairs," See dis not so bad chere,"  
  
" Yeah I guess-" Rogue's heel missed a step and Rogue lunged forward.  
  
Remy, with acumen speed caught her," Chere? What you do wit' out Remy?"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes as she regained her composition," Thanks," she said," Look there's Scarlet, put on your biggest smile,"  
  
Scarlet waltzed to the stairs, her gown flowing behind her. Her dress was gaudier then Rogues, with white bows of ribbon dispersed around her chest. The orange sheen of the dress was also quite blinding. Scarlet's make-up was caked on, and a vivacious red lipstick smeared on her thin lips.  
  
" You both look lovely," she cooed," You especially Rogue, I had my servants pick out the dress, but I picked out the shoes myself, aren't they darlin'?"  
  
" Oh jus' lovely," Rogue said.  
  
" Well ya know what, take um' with ya before ya go. My dainty feet couldn't fit in those anyway," she laughed and then pulled Remy away from Rogue.  
  
Rogue scowled as Scarlet took Remy's arm," Ya feet couldn't fit in snow skis either," she murmured.  
  
" What was that dear?" Scarlet asked, turning her head to Rogue.  
  
" Nothin'," Rogue said innocently," just saying how truly lovely your home is,"  
  
" Oh thank you. I know this might be quite a different experience for you,"  
  
Rogue smiled patronizingly, her eyes glimmered mischievously as her attention as she saw the large bow that held her corsage together. Quietly, while Scarlet was wrapped on in talking about a recent shopping expedition, Rouge undid the bow. The tight corsage began to slowly unravel. By the time Scarlet became 'undone' Rogue would be sitting quietly at the breakfast table.  
  
An older gentleman by the name of Miles pulled out Rogue's seat, daintily she slid onto the velvet seat; Admiring the intricate floral patterns engraved in the wood," Merci,"  
  
Miles looked at her astonished," Oui, your welcome miss,"  
  
Scarlet shook her head, when Miles left to get the biscuits she informed Rogue that they never thanked the hired help," They get paid ya know, there's no need ta thank them,"  
  
Remy winced as hot-liquor ran down his throat," Dis be good chere," he took another swig," Best Brandy Remy ever tasted,"  
  
" Remy! I mean…Ashley!" Rogue shouted," Ya not supposed ta be drinkin',"  
  
" Ashley always drinks Klara," Scarlet said," Ya know that,"  
  
" Well, he just decided to quit," Rogue turned to Remy, her emerald eyes flashing," Right Ashley, love?"  
  
Remy put down the cup," Merde," he sighed," Monsieur an iced tea please,"  
  
Scarlet frowned disapprovingly," It is not your place to tell him what to do Klara," she couldn't help but adding," And sit up strait like this," As Scarlet stiffened her back, her loose bodice lost its grasp. Scarlet's bosoms on center stage," My good Lord!" she screamed, covering herself," Please excuse me," she ran up stairs.  
  
Rouge sat her face red with insane silent laughter.  
  
Remy turned to Rogue, not sure whether to be amused at her antics or upset at her childish retaliation," Rogue!" he said in harsh whisper," You tink you can behave more like an adult,"  
  
Rogue's laughter ceased, her forehead crinkling," Jus' in case ya don' know ah've been handling this mission perfectly. Plus your not the one that has Scarlet breathin' down ya neck twenty-four seven,"  
  
Remy shook his head, giving up on this battle that he could not win," Chere, ya sometin' else ya know dat?"  
  
Rogue excused herself from the table," Ah'll take that as a compliment," she smiled," Oh and Remy, ah would ride this mission for all its worth. Cause when the professa finds out ya been drinkin' he's gonna kill ya,"  
  
" Merde, dat on gone be de death of me,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~* *~  
  
The day was a bore. Manners mistress despised Rogue almost as much as Scarlet." Sit up strait!" she would yell," Don't drawl when you speak, annunciate!"  
  
Scarlet had then dragged her on an endless shopping trip, using Rogue as a bag catty,' I'm throwing a ball tonight," she stated," Think of it as training,"  
  
Rogue smiled giddily," Oh really how exciting," she then turned and gagged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~* ~* 


	6. Loose ends

*Hee hee * I guess its obvious that I love the movie 'Gone with the wind' one of my favorites. That's one of the reasons I love Rogue and Gambit, they remind me of Scarlet and Rhett. Well anyway, thanks so much for all your great reviews it means a lot to me. I finally spelled rogue right!!!  
  
~*~*~*~****~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
  
  
It was quarter to 7, fifteen minutes before Scarlet's grand ball. Remy was all too accustomed to this life, the impromptu parties, the sheer importance of showing face, the cigar and brandy hour, it was all part of the life he'd worked so hard to leave behind.  
  
He looked at himself in the full-length mirror. He tugged at his red comer- bun and loosened his tie. This wasn't Remy Lebeau, none of this was. Everything from the slicked hair, to the polished black shoes was not who he was, and not who he wanted to be or become.  
  
" Mr. Butler, young Miss. Wilks is about to make her entrance. Your wanted at the bottom of the staircase," The servant named Miles informed.  
  
Remy nodded," Tanks' homme, I be right dere," Miles bowed and left," Showtime,"  
  
Remy waited anxiously at the bottom of the staircase, the meaningless chatter flowing like a rapid river. The voices hushed as Rogue made her way down the stairs.  
  
Her hair was tied back in an elegant bun, white tendrils framing her lovely pale face. Her flashing green eyes were highlighted by a golden eye shadow, and her once pale pink lips were a lavish red. Her dress was of spice green silk, flowing in the back from a large green bow. Her bodice made her thin, but hugged every feminine curve. An emerald pendant adorned her bare chest, and accented her visible cleavage.  
  
" Chere…"Remy whispered, his mouth wide open.  
  
Rogue stepped down off the last step, thankful that she didn't trip on her way. She handed her white-gloved hand to Remy, who kissed it gently. She noticed how well he played the part of a gentleman—inside and out," Remy," she cooed, as they made their way onto the dance floor," Ya lookin' nice tonight,"  
  
" Not as nice as you, chere," he purred in her ear, noticing the matching emerald earrings that dangled from them.  
  
" At least we know wha' ta expect this weekend huh?" she said.  
  
Remy nodded, knowing that the climax was near. Soon the mission would be over, and he and Rogue would never be able to share a moment like this again," To be hones' chere, I don' wan' dis weekend t'come,"  
  
" Why not," she asked, her jade eyes perplexed," Don' ya wanna go back home? No more Scarlet, havin' ta dress up," she smiled scanning him from top to bottom  
  
" Well, Remy rather ave' Scarlet, den some oter' people," he looked down at the marble floor solemnly," At least dey, don' judge Remy so harshly,"  
  
Rogue finally understood, laying her head on Remy's shoulder," Ya mean Scott an' Logan?" she sighed," They're jus' tryin' ta look out fo' me,"  
  
Remy snickered, he twirled Rogue once and then held her closely," Dose' two tink dat Remy aint' notin' but a tief', not worthy of one secon' wit' a fine belle like you,"  
  
" Thief?" Rogue knew that Scott and Logan didn't have a pleasant opinion about Remy, but she'd never heard them pronounce him a thief.  
  
Remy looked shocked, the look you get when you let a secret slip off your tongue," It jus' an expression chere, fo'get Remy even say dat,"  
  
" Remy, ah'm tired of all these secrets-"  
  
" Excuse, Mon ami," A blond beau approached them, familiar blue eyes gleaming," May I cut in,"  
  
Remy wanted to protest, that Rogue was his partner, his belle. But he was just a Cajun swamp rat, he wasn't in any position to deny a rich southerner," Sure, take good care of her, non?"  
  
" Certainly," he took Rogue's hand kissing it tenderly," Shall we?" Rogue's eyes sparkled, as she tried to place a name on this handsome face.  
  
The music started once again as the charming beau spoke," You look beautiful tonight Klara, if I may call you that,"  
  
" Sure," she said softly, still hypnotized.  
  
" You're the loveliest belle here you know that?" he said, rather shyly  
  
Rogue blushed profoundly," Oh, your jus' saying that,"  
  
" No, no I'm not,"  
  
After time went on, she found that he had never once taken his baby blue eyes off her," Is there somethin' wrong?"  
  
" Oh, no…it's just that…you remind me so much of someone," There was a hint of sadness in his eyes as he spoke.  
  
" Someone that meant a lot ta you?"  
  
" Yeah, you could say that. But it doesn't matter no more, she left me out cold a long time ago," he laughed," Literally,"  
  
Rogue's sparkle morphed into a petrified stare as she tried to muster words that seemed to be stuck in her throat," Wha' did ya say your name was?"  
  
" Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners" he chuckled sheepishly," Cody, Cody Robbins,"  
  
Rogue could find no breath, all she could do was pull away from his arms and stare like a deer caught in head lights," Excuse me, ah have ta go," she whispered breathlessly. She picked up her heavy gown and ran towards the balcony.  
  
Remy, who had been watching them attentively, dropped his glass as soon as he felt Rogue's freight. He walked towards the soon-to-be-dead beau in furious strides," You betta tell Remy righ' now what you be sayin' t'make dat belle run," he glared at him, trying his hardest no to make a scene," I advise you t' talk now homme,"  
  
Cody looked bewildered as the 5'9 Cajun stared down at him," Ah' don't know, she just ran off,"  
  
Remy looked at him suspiciously," You tellin' me dat you said notin' to cause a refined belle like dat to run off in de middle of a song?"  
  
" Only my name, I don't see any harm in that,"  
  
" And what dat be Mon ami?"  
  
" Cody Robbins,"  
  
" Nice t' be meetin' you. Now let me introduce myself, I'm de guy dat gone be kickin' yo' ass if I find out you been lyin'," Remy gave up this futile confrontation and decided to go after Rogue, so that she wouldn't look too conspicuous standing alone on the balcony.  
  
Rogue gazed out at the stars, as the painful memory came flooding back.  
  
She was so young, so inexperienced. Irene had told her warned her not to go, boding horrible consequences. But she was always a rebel, and refused to turn down the sweet talking football hero. The night was everything she had dreamt of, and as the night was coming near to an end IT happened. They were talking near a beautiful lake, the waters reflective surface twinkling in the moonlight. Cody had leaned in for a kiss, and suddenly as Rogue's eyes opened, there lay Cody sprawled on the grass. She remembered the fear, the way she felt could not be put into any other words—she felt like a monster.  
  
She shivered as she felt a finger wipe off a tear. She spun quickly only to face a worried Cajun," ARE YA STUPID! DO YA KNOW WHAT I COULD'A DONE TA YA!" she shouted, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
Remy winced as the harsh words hit him, but he knew that the anger was not meant for him, it was from deep pain," Wha' happen' chere?"  
  
She stifled a cry as she looked up at the moonlit sky, her temper abated as she spoke," Ya see those stars out there Remy?" he pointed to the twinkling lights," ah've always thought that they represented every person ah've ever cared about. So beautiful, yet so far from reach, and if ah did manage ta some how touch one—it'd explode." Another tear slid down her pale face," stars do die ya know, after a while they just combust,"  
  
Remy watched as her face—as well as the tears that lay on it—were illuminated by the moonlight," Chere, wha' happened. Remy might not have known you fo' long, but he know you would never run out on a beau like dat,"  
  
" Cody…" she whispered, more tears falling from her emeralds.  
  
Remy raised an eyebrow," Did he do sometin' chere?" he asked angrily," Cause if dat beau said anyting' Remy gon' kill him,"  
  
" No, he doesn't remember me," she said sadly, yet ironically relieved," he thinks ah'm Klara,"  
  
" Remy aint' de smartes' guy chere, you gone have t' elaborate,"  
  
" Ah knew Cody, he was the most handsome guy in Caldecott city, an every girl wanted him. But then when he asked me out, ah thought it was some cruel joke—but it wasn'. He really liked me, he honestly did. Then…then ah kissed him…put him a coma," she paused swallowing hard," He was like the brightest star ta me, one that ah had always admired, then as soon as ah touched him, it was over. Now ta see him again it confuses me, ah didn' know stars could come back ta life,"  
  
" Dey can't chere, but new ones be born. Dat Cody in dere, he not de Cody from Mississippi all dose' years ago. He a differen' guy now chere, an' you a differen' girl," he couldn't believe the words that he was preaching, but he hoped that they helped Rogue.  
  
" Ya know, ah guess your right. But afta' all these years, it jus' takes mah breath away ta see him again. It hurts to remember these memories, but it hurts even more that he's forgotten about me," she looked down, the hot tears gliding off her face and falling to the ground beneath her.  
  
Remy became jealous and angry—angry that his presence had hurt Rogue so much—and jealous that he had etched a permanent place in Rogue's heart," You know chere, sometimes; facing de tings' dat you try so hard to forget, gives you a, how do you say—better state of mind," again he couldn't believe the hypocrisy in his words.  
  
" Ah guess ya be right—surprisingly," she smiled," thanks Remy, this might be such a shock for ya. Seeing the ice queen melt into a puddle of messy emotions right infront of ya,"  
  
" Even de mighty fall chere, from de firs' time I met you, I knew dat you weren't one to share your feelings. At first I be tinkin' dat you just didn' wan no one t' bother wit you. But I know, you were always silently cryin' for someone t' help you "  
  
" Ah didn't wanna place a burden on anyone, ah carry a lot of baggage with me Cajun,"  
  
" Den I guess we be havin' sometin' in common chere," there was a silence.  
  
" Ah think we should be goin', Scarlet must be worried," she wiped the tears off her eyes and began to walk back in. But gambit grabbed her hand and pulled her closely to his muscular chest.  
  
" I tink Scarlet can wait,"  
  
" Remy…" she whispered, with forbidding green eyes," I jus' told wha' happened ta Cody-"  
  
" I jus' wanna dance chere," he whispered," he held her hips gently as they swayed to the feint sound of the music," Can I ask you a question chere?"  
  
" Sure,"  
  
" Where's my star?"  
  
" What? Ah don't recall a star named Remy," she smiled up at him mischievously," Ah don' think there is one…yet,"  
  
" Well we ever have another moment like dis chere? Where you don' hate me,"  
  
" Nope," she said curtly," So take advantage,"  
  
" Oh you bet I will,"  
  
They heard the music stop, and the bells chiming, signaling supper.  
  
" You gon' be okay petite?" he asked with genuine concern," I can always say dat you be feelin' under de weather,"  
  
" No," she looked at him, with a new determination in her eyes," ah have some loose ends ta tie," 


	7. soap opera

Rogue stared at her plate of delicacies-home made gumbo and blackened fish, even some spiced prawns. The smell of fresh warm biscuits was absolutely mouth-watering. But there was one problem.she didn't know which fork to use. There were large forks, with rounded points, small forks that were barely 5 inches, and then there were medium ones with sharp points. Her stomach growled as she tried to figure out which one to use.  
  
This was the exact reason she did not want to go on this mission. Her first reason had been because she didn't want to have to associate with the Cajun pre-Madonna himself, but he had turned out to be different. Not quite likeable, not quite humble, nor benevolent; but different. As much as she didn't want to admit that his maturity and determination for this mission was laudable, she couldn't help but feel a pang of admiration.  
  
" Need elp' petite," Remy whispered.  
  
" No," Rogue said stubbornly," Ah can handle myself jus' fine thank ya,"  
  
Remy couldn't understand this girl. One minute she was a pouring her heart out to him, dancing in his arms-and the next she turned back into the untouchable, unmovable, uncooperative ice queen.  
  
Rogue finally picked up the smallest fork and began to cut her fish," See Cajun, ah told ya ah could figure this out,"  
  
" Chere," he said softly, leaning to her," Dat be a dessert fork, dis is for de main course," he held her the medium sized fork and grinned.  
  
Rogue snatched it out of his hand and scowled," Ah knew that,"  
  
The rest of the dinner went smoothly, many beaus talked about their latest investments, while the woman talked about their new hats. As usual the men excused themselves for cigar and brandies in the other room, Remy was also dragged along.  
  
" Klara," Scarlet had approached and whispered in her ear," The eva' handsome young Mr. Robbins requests your presence on the roof,"  
  
Rogue shook her head," Ah would prefer not ta,"  
  
" Rogue," she whispered harshly, leaning in closer," You are only Klara temporarily, I will not have you messing up her chance with Mr. Robbins,"  
  
Rogue admitted defeat," Fine," she stood up, wiping her mouth," Good night," ~~~~~*******~~~~~******~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~** **~~~~~~  
  
Rogue's stomach tied itself into a large knot as she saw the familiar body sitting on the rooftop. She bowed her head slightly, her arms crossed behind her," Monsieur Robbins," Rogue choked out softly," Ah'm terribly sorray' that ah ran out on ya like that,"  
  
She stood there, half-expecting to be belittled on her manners. But instead Cody just sat there, ironically staring at the starry sky, fiddling with a silver switchblade," Come, sit," he commanded, his blond hair shimmering like strands of gold in the moonlight.  
  
Rogue was hesitant, what if she touched him? What if she drained the life out of him once again? They say history repeats itself, what if it did tonight? But she couldn't refuse, Scarlet would be livid. So she took a seat next to him-a respectable distance between them-her gown flowing around her like a green lake. She sighed throwing her head back as a cool breeze ran through her hair," Monsieur Robbins, ah-"  
  
Cody laughed, the same light, contagious melodic sound that had filled the air on their first and last date," Please Klara, call me Cody,"  
  
Rogue flinched as he called her by a name that wasn't hers. She wasn't Klara Wilks of New Orleans, Louisiana. She was Rogue of Caldecott City, Mississippi," All right then, Cody. Ah thought ah would've scared ya off by now,"  
  
He grinned suavely, his pearly white teeth and dimples positively hypnotizing," It takes more than that ta scare me Klara, especially with a pretty belle like you,"  
  
Rogue turned away blushing, maybe money hadn't changed Cody. Was it possible that he was still the same Cody Robbins? Or would the warmth she felt with him now disappear if he found out her true identity. She had to know," Cody.that girl you were talking.who was she?"  
  
" Now why would you want to know about her?" he asked, cocking a suspicious eyebrow.  
  
Rogue hadn't anticipated being questioned on her motives," ah.ah jus' wanted ta know. Cause ya seemed so upset when you talked 'bout her,"  
  
He took a deep breath," Her name was Rogue; I don't think I ever knew her last name-suppose that should've been a warning in itself. But even with all the warnings there was just something about her that I couldn't explain. But then.I found out she was a mutant, and suddenly my feelings were explained. She probably had cast a spell on me," he paused," But it doesn't matter, I don't bother with those girls anymore,"  
  
Rogue swallowed back salty tears as his venomous words chocked her heart. Just to think about him feeling that way hurt her, but to actually hear him say those words-it killed her. Suddenly she lost thought of everything, the mission, Scarlet, everything. Nothing else existed, except a bitter Cody and her paining heart" Ah never cast a spell on ya! How could ya say that!" she looked like a deer caught in headlights as tears fell down her face.  
  
She expected him to use his switchblade on her, or blow her cover to everyone inside. But he just looked at her with love in his eyes and smiled," I knew it was you Rogue; it took me a while, but I figured it out,"  
  
Rogue was relieved yet frightened," Cody please ya can't tell anyone about who I really am," she looked at him with her pleading green eyes.  
  
He nodded," Of course Rogue, I don't know exactly why you're here, but I do know that it is probably for a good cause," he looked at her and reached for her face," Your as beautiful as I remembered,"  
  
Rogue blocked his hand," Cody," she whispered. She wanted him to be able to touch her, to feel his soft hand against her supple skin. But she knew that could never be," We can't," a millionth tear escaped her eyes.  
  
He looked down," Right.I forgot," he looked at her, his blue eyes captivated by her green ones," Those things I said, you know I didn't mean them right?"  
  
Rogue turned, she could've sworn she'd heard someone. But there was no one there," Uh.yeah ah know," she leaned on his shoulder," ah know" ~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~ ~***~~~****~~~~~ Remy lit a cigarette, a habit that he thought he'd left behind a long time ago. But then again he'd thought that he'd left a lot of things behind-like the ability to fall in love. But as a ring of smoke rolled off his lips he realized that the same feeling was back. The tingling in his skin, the knot in his stomach with every smile she made; and worse, the longing in his soul with every look into those emerald eyes. But she was the 'untouchable', enough said.  
  
Contrary to much belief Remy didn't wear his heart on his sleeve, nor offer it to any belle that happened to pass by. Harmless flirting and teasing were all that he was willing to disperse. But love, that was something that Remy treasured deeply. But he'd only given his heart to one person, and until now, he didn't know if she still had it.  
  
He watched her; His ruby pupils widening as she blew her cover. He contemplated intervening, to threaten Cody not to breath a word. But much to his surprise, Cody wasn't angry or shocked. He seemed so calm and collective, happy that Rogue had returned to him. But he hoped that she was not returning to him-permanently that is.  
  
Using his natural agility he jumped from the roof onto his balcony. His cigarette still burning brightly. The party was over, the guests had all left, with the exception of Cody that is. Scarlet was in her room, no dubitably with the rich cotton crop king she had been flirting with earlier.  
  
He heard Rogue enter her room; he leaned against the frame of the door that joined the two rooms, his eyes fixated on her afterglow.  
  
" Remy," she said startled. Her hand was against her heart as she caught her breath after the scare Remy had given her. Her nose filled with the pungent scent of smoke as Remy exhaled," Remy!" she shouted," Wha' tha hell do ya think ya doin?" she said, yanking the cigarette from his clenched lips.  
  
" Dats alright chere, you keep it. Remy got more," he said nonchalantly. Reaching into his pants pocket.  
  
Rogue stared at the cigarette in disgust, waving it infront of her as she continued to preach," These things are utter filth Remy, do ya know what they can do ta ya health?"  
  
" Don' know, an' don care chere. Remy do what makes him 'appy, while he still livin' and breathin'," He lit another joint with his silver lighter. Filling the room with a cloud of smoke.  
  
" This makes ya happy Remy? Will, when ya smokin' those things through ya neck will see how happy ya are then!" she wanted her words to help Remy, to show him what those awful things did to people. She wanted do for him what she couldn't do for her second foster father. She remembered being 8 and every night, like clockwork her father would light a cigarette. He did every single night, for as long as she could remember. Then one day, her father went to the hospital, but of course she was too young to understand what was happening. The next thing she knew, he was dead and her foster mother had no money and was unable to keep her anymore.  
  
" Chere, y'over reactin' "  
  
" Wha' would the professa' think Remy? Ta know that ya been drinkin' and smokin' on this mission?"  
  
Remy laughed," Oh really chere?" he slid his cigarette to the far corner of his mouth," Dat aint notin' compared t'you blowin' our cover." He watched her green eyes grow in shock," Now if your precious beau be tellin' de truth t'everyone, y'tink dat only you gone get your ass burned? NO! Cause guess what chere, he go spillin' beans all over de place, an' both our asses are done fo'. An' Remy have been doin' notin' wrong t'spoil dis mission. So y'know what chere? I hope dat dis.. dis old flame o'yours keeps his mout' shut cause dis Cajun aint gone take any of de blame jus' b'cause you could not keep your emotions under control!"  
  
Rogue flinched, before she lay a swift slap across his face," How dare ya lisson' ta our conversation!"  
  
Remy rubbed his cheek, nursing the stinging," Don' be turnin' de tables now chere. Cause if Remy were to do de same ting, you'd be trowin' a bitch fest," he blocked her hand as he attempted to slap him again.  
  
" AH HATE YA!" Rogue screamed before stomping into her room.  
  
" Yeah will de feelin's mutual!" he shouted after.  
  
This was quite a night. This girl was absolutely the most frustrating creature he had every came in contact with. He was past the challenge, past the mind games, even past the flirtation; now all he wanted to do was tell her how he really felt. But could he handle a belle like Rogue? In one night, he watched her cry, smile, scream, and shout. She was like a pool of emotions, and what you saw on the outside was only the beginning. It was like every time he felt like he'd gotten past square one; he was back there again a minute later. Over all sometimes the thought of winning her heart seemed futile, and he couldn't help but feel like he was in a really bad soap opera.  
  
~*Give me one friend, just one friend that meets all my varying moods*~ -Esther M. Clark 


	8. breathless

Well, surprise I'm back! Sorry that I havn't updated in such a long time, I've just been really busy and had such a huge writers block. But thanks to those who have e-mailed me and pushed my butt back onto the computer to write. Well please enjoy!  
  
The sun's morning skin peeked through the hills, slowing extending its arms to the corners of the land. The air was still thick with spices and damp with liquor as Remy sat quietly, perched upon the roof of Scarlet's mansion. He didn't move, made not a sound, only a single ring of smoke escaping from his lips.  
  
He hadn't slept at all that night; her words still penetrated his thoughts. Even slumber couldn't bring peace to the feelings that stirred not his head, not in his heart, but deep within his soul. It was the same feeling that he could only vaguely remember, a feeling that he had thought obsolete since his past. A feeling that to a thief, was scorned and admonished beyond anything else. To a thief like Remy Lebeau he had succumbed to what he feared the most, a demon-a demon that he could not fight, not control, a demon that would tear his soul apart until he had taken complete control over him. That demon was love.  
  
Abruptly, from the shadows of his thoughts emerged the one known as Rogue- his heart stopped, as the demon pulled at his heart, screaming to him to jump down and profess his love for the untouchable. But he didn't, instead he just watched her-silently-lovingly.  
  
She was still dressed in last night's attire, but her hair and make-up had all been weathered away. She too had found no comfort in sleep, she'd tossed and turned, tears washing away the sands of slumber. But she hadn't wanted to disturb him, confident that he was still beyond upset with her. The words had raced out of her mouth like bullets, and she could do nothing but blame herself as the blood flowed.  
  
A blue bird sat upon the ledge of the balcony, chirping affectionately at Rogue. With her gloves firmly in place she gently cradled the bird. As she always did, she pretended that she bore no gloves and that the bird lay in her bare palms. But deep within, she knew that this was only a dream of what could never be.  
  
" Oh Remy." she whispered. The bird seemed to sense her pain for it ceased it's song and stared sadly into her green eyes," Ah'm so sorry that ah pushed ya away," she slowly threw her head back into the now crisp dewy air. She could smell the flowers, the smell of breakfast cooking down stairs, but there was something else-something so familiar that it made her heart leap-it was the smell of the Cajun smoke.  
  
Remy knew that she sensed him, but he couldn't face her, not yet. He wasn't angry with her, nor did he mean the words he'd said her the night before. But he needed to control the demon within him, for if he didn't it would devour him and force on Rogue feelings that she could not prepare for.  
  
She stood stunned for a while, a feeling inside her told her that when she turned he would be there. His ruby on onyx eyes gleaming.but as she turned her heart sank.he wasn't there. She closed her eyes and felt a wave of utter idiocy overcome her-she left his room without another thought. But as she left, a card fell from the sky, it was the only comfort the Cajun had to give, an Ace of Hearts. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~* At morning meal, no one spoke. Scarlet had deprecated Rogue harshly on not bothering to dress for breakfast, but Rogue simply turned the other cheek, fiddling with her eggs. Scarlet was needless to say livid at the young Rogue's impertinence, and the lack of Remy's usual compliments.  
  
" Now what's goin' on ya two? Ya all are extremely quiet" she asked, glaring at both sternly. But neither answered. Scarlet grew extremely peevish, she did not take kindly to people that ignored her," Did you both hear me? Ah asked ya what's going on!" she repeated.  
  
Remy looked up solemnly taking in only a glimpse of Rogue," Excuse our manners, Mrs. Scarlet. We bot' ad' a long evenin',"  
  
Scarlet seemed less than content with this answer," Is this so?" she looked at Rogue who only returned her gaze for a second.  
  
"Yeah" was Rogue's only response.  
  
Scarlet gave up the futile interrogation, she was getting now explanations from the girl and no flattery from the Cajun charmer," Well, since ah doubt ya' all will miss meh much," she waited for any apology or plea to ask that she stay. But none came," Well ah neva," she muttered harshly, throwing her napkin down at the table she stood up and waltzed away.  
  
Remy and Rogue looked at eachother, red fire meeting green ice. Both opened their mouths to speak, but both held too much pride. Ironically both always fought for the last word, but both didn't want to be the one who spoke the first.  
  
Rogue decided to swallow her pride first," Remy Listen."  
  
Now that the first words had been spoken, the rest came out easily," No need t' explain chere, I forgive y',"  
  
Rogue seemed relieved and angry all at once, she was sorry but his arrogance and nonchalance upset her," Well that's comforting, now ah can finally sleep at nigh'," she spat sarcastically.  
  
Remy smiled," Remy jus' be playin' wit y'chere-y'ave no reason t'be sorry,"  
  
Surprisingly she smiled, she swallowed his words acceptingly, but she knew that he was wrong," Ah do owe ya an apology Remy, a big one. Ah shouldn't have told Cody tha' truth about us. If we fail this mission, it'll all be mah fault." She looked down sadly, she could almost feel his hand trying lifting up her chin, but she knew it wasn't there.  
  
" It be alrigh' chere," he paused for a while, waiting before changing the subject," So where be Monsieur Robbins?" he asked. Rogue looked up at him regretfully," He's gone," her voiced cracked as she spoke those words," He said that he had ta leave on a count of business obligations,"  
  
Remy looked shocked, she had opened up to that son of a bitch, and then he just left her. He knew that if she had been his girl, he would've never left her side. 'But she's not mine' he thought.  
  
Rogue sensed the hatred that burned silently through Remy's eyes," He's a very important man ya know. He owns a company now! He told meh that his line of clothing is considered ta be of tha finest quality!" she beamed  
  
Remy raised a brow; he was being duped by a fashion yuppie? A brick had just smashed his ego," Oh righ', mus' be 'ard t'order all 'dose people 'round, non?" a self-amused grin stretched across his face," Why, Remy impressed he still 'as his voice. Wit' all the exercise he puts his vocal chords t'rough,"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes," At least he has a job! Which is more than ah can say fo' you!" she folded her arms across her chest, waiting for a reply.  
  
" Well chere, jus' being in de same room wit' you is a full job in itself, non?"  
  
Rogue scoffed as she turned on her heel and began to descend back to her room. His cockiness was going to get him killed someday-she swore-and neither she nor the x-men would be able to save him. Maybe that would shut him up.  
  
"Well!" Remy shouted gleefully at her," If y'can't take de heat, stay out o' de kitchen!" he chuckled afterwards at himself. Glad that things were finally back to normal. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* A bead of sweat rolled down Rogue's pale face, as she laid a swift upper kick at the red punching bag that hung from the Scarlet's personal gym ceiling. By the mint condition of the exercise equipment Rogue could tell that they had never been used. She wrapped her gloved hands with tape; she couldn't risk injuring herself the day before the big mission.  
  
As she began to jab fiercely a smooth voice rang in her ears," Do I really need t'ask who you be pretendin' dat punching bag be?"  
  
She didn't turn to face him, instead she gave the bag a deadly right hook, causing debris from the ceiling to fall," Give you three guesses, swamp rat," she grabbed a hold of the punching bag stopping it mid swing. She wiped her face with a towel, her face flushed with pink," Whaddya want?"  
  
He scanned her head to toe; she was in a full black body suit. Not one inch of her creamy white skin visible. Her hair was tied up in a simple messy ponytail, her white stripes framing her heated face," Remy jus' wondered if you would like t' take a ride wit me, someplace close to my eart'," She shook her head; it wasn't that she had any prior engagements, or that she didn't crave some fresh air away from Scarlet's mansion. It was just that she couldn't trust herself around him anymore," Uh, no ah don't think so,"  
  
Remy looked perplexed at her refusal," What? Is chere scared? Cause god forbid dat de sulky queen of de underworld have some fun fo' once,"  
  
Rogue turned away, his words enraging her more and more," And what makes you think I'll have fun with ya?" she turned with nimble speed and attempted to lay a right kick across his smug face.  
  
But the Cajun, possessing powers of acute agility caught her foot without hesitation, grinning as she scowled on him on one foot," Now dat I got you, in a very.interestin' position how bout excepting my proposal, instead of being so stubborn?"  
  
She shook her head, spitting at his boots," Not in your life, you'll have ta do betta than that,"  
  
Remy rolled his eyes calmly," Have it your way," He propelled her leg up as she went flipping in the air, landing flat on her ass, green lava flowing from her eyes," Now what do you say? I know you had enough of Remy now, non?"  
  
She smiled evily," ah don' know," even Remy's speed couldn't save him as Rogue's legs came from under him, causing him to fall on his back," Maybe you should eat your own words swamp rat. Now is this place ya want ta take me so great that ya willing ta get your ass kicked jus' ta take me there?" she asked as she wrapped her covered arms around his neck.  
  
" Well chere," he said somewhat chokingly as Rogue tightened her grasp," Dis' place is very beautiful, a place dat is of extreme importance to Remy.and.and he tink you would ave' a good time dere," he paused slightly finding his position," Ok, nuf of dis, not dat Remy don't like this position," He grabbed onto her arms as he tossed her aside on her back, pinning her shoulders down," But I tink I like dis one better.now what do you say about tonight?"  
  
"Fine" she seethed, trying to squirm out of his grasp.  
  
Remy laughed triumphantly," See chere, you shouldn't have even put up a fight, you jus' be making things difficult," he watched her face tighten as he leaned close to her face, he leaned closer. Her lips pursed as she levered her two legs and pushed them strait into Remy chest. Knocking the wind out of him as he fell to the ground beside her.  
  
" 6:00 good with you?" she asked breathlessly  
  
" Yeah," was all he was able to muster. 


End file.
